thedarkdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
Jake (real name Adrian) is the main character in the Dark Day's series, he at one point lost his memories and eventually became a member (and eventual leader) of the group. His favorite weapons seem to be an Uzi, and a Shotgun. Early Life Season 1 Not much is known about Jake's early life other than after the Outbreak, he was living with his friend trying to survive against the Zombies. Eventually his friend sacrificed himself to save Jake. After escaping a large horde of Zombies, Jake came across a small squad of the military, who abducted him to perform a test on him to try and find a cure to the infection, which went wrong when Zombies attacked the compound and damaged the equipment, causing Jake to lose his memory. Jake later escaped the compound and was discovered by Harry who inducted him into the group. They named him Jake''' '''and he eventually became the leader of the group. Years later they were attacked by a large horde of Zombies and eventually rescued by Gasman who took them to his house. They were eventually attacked by another Horde of Zombies and forced into hiding on the other side of the city. Some time later Jake decided it was time for them to leave the city, and discovered another survivor by the name of Boot, who showed him a bus they could use. However before leaving, a new form of Zombie called a "Runner" and Tony ( a vengeful ex-member who died and blamed Harry and Jake for his death) unleashed an army of Crabhead Zombies onto Jake and Harry, preventing their escape, however, Boot and Gasman on their newly-aquired bus saved them. They finally left the city. The KOV Season 2 After escaping the city, Jake had nightmares of he and his friend trying to escape the city and being captured by the military. Jake and the group came across a house with a man living there with his daughter Sara whom has called Hope. Some time later they were attacked by a Horde of Zombies forcing them to retreat onto the road. Weeks later, they came across an abandoned gas station where they were again attacked, but were saved by "Runners" but the old man was killed in the fighting, and in his dying wish, Jake was made to protect Sara. Some time later, the group came across another gas station where they stopped, in which a man kidnapped Sara and sold her to the KOV. Jake went to the man's camp and tried to force the man into telling him where Sara was, in which the KOV attacked and captured Jake. When he awoke, he was forced to fight a Runner, which he was victorious and forced to serve their leader named Jericho, to which Jake formed an alliance with other members forced to serve Jericho. During this time, Jake was shown to have various bouts with aggression, blaming himself for Sara getting kidnapped, Boot getting killed and he felt he was accidently pushing Harry away.Some time later, Jake was reunited with Sara who somehow escaped the prison and Jake attacked Jericho, but was stopped by the sight of an army of Undead. During the battle of the KOV Stronghold against an army of undead summoned by Tony(who was now a "God", Jake was reunited with his shotgun and helped in the defense, abiet reluctantly. During the battle, Jake followed Jericho to the prison, where Jericho subdued Jake, and injected him with a little bit of a green substance, but was saved by Hank. To which Jake injected Jericho with a whole needle of the green substance, killing him. Jake was then reunited with Dave for the first time in over 10 years. Reunions Season 3 It was revealed that just before the outbreak, Adrian/Jake worked as a police officer, and was close friends with Dave. It was also revealed he had a somewhat rocky relationship with him after the outbreak at Dave's workplace. Back in the present, it's shown Jake is starting to suffer from Jericho's peso liquid infection, and the group is starting to notice and wonder if they should kill Jake if the time comes. Jake also starts to form a bond with Hank as he is the first one Jake trusts in knowing he might become a zombie. Nobody else knows that Jake is infected. Jake later helps Gasman communicate for the first time by giving him a piece of paper and a pencil, to which Gasman reveals his name is John, he thinks his nickname is "dumb" and that no matter what happens to Jake, Gasman was on his side, to which Jake thanks him. He also asks if Jake is infected which he replies quickly with no. Behind the scenes Jake's character model is a Rebel, that is also used as Jackson in the Renegade Series and Xander in the Land of Stupid Series. Trivia #Before being captured by the KOV, Jake's shotgun was actually Tony's. #Jake has been saved by Gasman at least 6 times thus far in the series. #Jake is the second person to kill a Runner after Gasman. #In The Infection, he was referred to as Adrian and during the Dark Days, after he lost his memory he was referred to as Jake. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:The Dark Days